captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Beard
"This is George and Harold. George is the one on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the one on the right with the t-shirt and a really bad haircut. Remember that now." George Beard along with Harold Hutchins are the two protagonists of the Captain Underpants series. He lives with his parents and two cats. Character Biography Early Life George and his family moved to Piqua, Ohio from Michigan when he was 5 and 3 quarters old. Considered bright, George was offered to be skipped to the 3rd grade, but his parents preferred that he be with kids his age. On his first day of school, George was forced to wear a tie, much to his distaste. On his way to school, George spotted a blonde haired kid being bullied by a local gas station owner and a group of bullies. Furious, George changed the station's sign from "Free Brake Inspection" to "Free Bra Inspection". The display of perversion caused a large crowd of women to appear and beat the owner to submission. As for the bullies, George took off his tie and used it to "Indiana Jones" the bullies by whipping them in the butt with his tie. Forcing the bullies into a dumpster, George and the blonde kid was taken to the school detention by the principal, Mr. Benny Krupp. While at detention, George gets aquianted with the kid, named Harold Hutchins. The new become friends over their mutual liking of comic books, movies, and bubble gum. They then create their first comic book together, "The Adventures of Dog Man", with George writing and Harold illustrating. Leaving detention, the two encounter the bullies, led by Kipper Krupp, who run in fear of George's tie. Afterwards, George takes a liking to his tie and decides to wear it everyday from now on. Soon, George and Harold seek retribution for the bullies' crimes, and study them. After enough information is gathered, George and Harold gain access to Kipper's locker, and manipulates events so the bullies would come to fear a nonexistant ghost known as Wedgie Magee. One stormy night, the final plan comes to fruition, and the bullies were scared to the point of giving up their evil ways. In 3rd grade, he and Harold won the Annual Invention Convention with a quick-drying-body-heat-activated glue. They ended up using this glue to prank the entire school, resulting in everyone being glued to their seats. The Adventures of Captain Underpants In the 4th grade, George and Harold remained friends, and continued their usual pranks and comic creating, in this case, the creation of what would be the highlight of the rest of their lives; Captain Underpants. Mr. Krupp, sick of their pranks, plans to sabotage their pranking spree so they would become obedient students. He gets video footage of them setting up pranks that result in the school football team losing a big game. He informs them of his victory, and blackmails them with a ridiculous list of demands, promising to give the tape to the football team if they don't comply. George and Harold are forced to be slaves to Mr. Krupp and be completely obedient to him. Sick of being a slave, George orders a 3D Hypno-Ring, and he and Harold hypnotize Mr. Krupp. After retrieving the evidence and replacing it with a video belonging to Harold's sister, they abuse the powers of the Hypno-Ring and get revenge on Mr. Krupp. They use the hypnosis to make Mr. Krupp believe he is a chicken, then a monkey, then Captain Underpants. This ultimately backfires when Mr. Krupp jumps out the window to fight crime. The resulting mayhem led to encounters with two robots and a small mad scientist in a diaper. The two then revert Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by pouring water onto his head, but the effect of transformation by the snap of fingers remained. Attack of the Talking Toilets George and Harold see a poster advertising the school's annual Invention Convention, but they discover they are banned from attending or participating due to their previous prank on last year's convention. The two then decide to sabotage the inventions on display, except for Melvin Sneedly's invention the PATSY 2000 (which could convert 2D pictures to 3D life forms), in exchange for Melvin not tattling. However, the resulting chaos leads Melvin to break his promise and snitch on them, resulting in the two to be put in detention. After creating another comic book, the two decide to print copies to sell on the playground. But seeing that teachers were in the office, they decide to use the PATSY 2000, thinking it was actually a simple copy machine. However, the PATSY 2000 brings the Talking Toilets from the comic's cover to life, bent on eating everyone in their sights. Mr. Krupp then spots them exiting the study hall, and promptly suspends them. However, the teacher's careless abuse releases the Talking Toilets, who eats them all up except for George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp (who becomes Captain Underpants once more). After the useless act of shooting underpants into the Toilets' mouths, the three heroes feed the man eaters cafeteria food, causing them to vomit out the teachers and pass out. Unfortunately, the Turbo Toilet 2000 appears and eats Captain Underpants. Locking themselves in the school, George and Harold hastily creats a Robo-Plunger and brings him to life, successfully beating the behemoth. After clearing their suspension with the revived Mr. Krupp, George and Harold command the robot to repair the school and take all the toilets to Uranus. After the ordeal, George and Harold become Principal for a Day, and launches a festival on the playground as the teachers are forced to repeatedly write sentences on a chalkboard. Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) After seeing a baking soda volcano in science, George and Harold decide to prank the Cafeteria Ladies with the same idea. They create a fake birthday cupcake recipe from Mr. Krupp that contains baking soda and vinegar and give it to the lunch ladies. Instead of making a batch of cupcakes just for Mr. Krupp, the Lunch Ladies decide to make cupcakes for the whole school and make 100 batches of the recipe at once. This results in a large wave of green goop filling the entire school. George and Harold deny involvement, as they did not intend for the Lunch Ladies to make that large a batch. Fed up with George and Harold's pranks, the cafeteria ladies quit. Almost immediately, three strangely reptilian Cafeteria Ladies apply for the job, and Mr. Krupp take away George and Harold's lunch privaleges by making them eat with him. After disgusting and sickening Mr. Krupp with their strange mixture of sandwiches (such as peanut butter and gummy worms), George and Harold sneak out only to discover that the students eating lunch have been transformed into evil Zombie Nerds. Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Part 1: Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets Part 2: Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers At first, George was seen going to jail. Then, he was shown to five and three quarters years old! Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers Characterization Personality George, like his best friend Harold, is a class clown and loves to pull pranks. However, George is more bold than Harold and usually comes up with their prank ideas. George is ironically a bit more cautious when it comes to fighting monsters. Despite his pranking nature, George's actions are generally targeted towards adult cruelty, such as his teachers. His other hobbies are skateboarding, watching TV, and making comic books with Harold, where he writes the comics. He has created comic book characters like Captain Underpants, Super Diaper Baby, Timmy the Talking Toilet, Dog Man, Ook and Gluk, and the Amazing Cow Lady. Despite crediting himself as a good speller, he often mispells words. His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. Appearance George is African-American, and is 9 3/4 years old. He is introduced as being "the one on the left with the tie and flat top". True to this description, George wears a white collared T-shirt with a red tie and has a crew cut. He also wears shorts and sneakers. He had an afro as a younger child. Trivia *He use to have a afro when he was younger but cut it so his Wedgie Magee prank can work. *He's favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Main characters Category:African Americans Category:Children Category:Males